An emotional and cognitive profile was developed for individuals with Alzheimer's Disease, Huntington's Disease and those classified as "at risk" for Huntington's Disease from comprehensive neuropsychological assessment. The evaluation extended into memory, learning and perceptual areas, and included personality and emotional, measures, utilizing standard and experimental tasks. These behavioral data will be collated with biochemical and neuroradiologic measures and indicators of deterioration and dementia will be developed.